Kābī no kitsune no yūjin (kirby's foxy friend)
by Kawsboy
Summary: Kirby crashes in konohana and becomes Naruto's friend. On hold until i can find a cowriter.
1. chapter 1

**Kābī no kitsune no yūjin (kirby's foxy friend)**

 **Pm me if you wish to write a full blown story about this.**

 **Sorry for the quality I'm horrible at writing.**

 _"Thought"_

 _ **"Demon/yell"**_

Normal speech"

 **Moves**

Time/date

 ** _Author's note_**

Rooftop

Konohana

October tenth

5 years after kyuubi attack

Midnight

Naruto laying on the roof of a building " _why do the villagers hate? Why do people not like me?"_ He looks to see a shooting star and he wishes on it. " _I wish I have a friend."_ The star gets bigger and bigger then it crashes into the nearby park. " huh could it be?" Naruto runs to the park.

Meanwhile at the hokage's tower

A certain old man was suddenly woke up. " _Damn must has fallen asleep while doing paperwork again." "_ ** _ANBU come with me to find out what that was"_**

A park

Konohana 

12:05

Naruto comes up to the crater and sees a large star shaped object with a dome of glass on top. He approaches the object when suddenly the glass open to reveale a round pink object about the size of a soccer ball. _" what is that?"_ Naruto grabs a nearby stick and pokes the pink object.

Kirby was having a great dream about strawberry shortcake and watermelons. When he started to feel something poke him. When he woke up he saw a scrawny kid poking him with a stick. He got up to his feet got out of his ship and looked at the kid curiously. " poyo?" Kirby could see in the eyes of the kid and could tell he was extremely lonely. Kirby went back to the ship and went to a special compartment. He opened it and was surprised that his snack was in one piece. He grabbed two pieces and gave one to the boy. " th-thank you." both Naruto and Kirby ate the strawberry shortcake.

Hiruzen surutobi was a man who not easily surprised. However the scene he came upon shocked him. He sees Naruto eating cake with a strange pink creature near a star shaped craft. After getting over the shock he said in a concerned voice " Naruto what are you doing here?" Naruto turns to see his jiji and says " look jiji I made a friend." Not understanding the situation at all as he finishes his cake along with Kirby. " I can see that why don't we go to my office and talk there with your friend?" "Sure jiji" " Inu take that" he point to kirby's spaceship "and hide it somewhere." Hiruzen takes Naruto and Kirby to his office and turns to Kirby. " so little one what is your name?" "K-Kābī."


	2. Kirby meets hinata

**Kābī tai ishi no ninja**

 **(Kirby vs stone ninja)**

 _"Thought"_

 _ **"Demon/yell"**_

Normal speech"

 **Moves**

Time/date

 ** _Author's note_**

Forest out side of konohana 

3 months after crashing

Near midnight 

Kirby was walking around the forest outside konohana looking for something to interesting to eat. He notices a bush of funny looking berries that he saw on popstar. **( They are berries unique to this world.) he was about to grab one when he heard someone talking to himself. "Then the council will have to let me return and make me an iwa ninja, after all I didn't kidnap this brat for no reason." Kirby knew he need to save the person called brat. _( Kirby does not know what brat mean so he thought it was a name.)_ Kirby landed in front of the ex-iwanin looking as mad as possible. "The hell is this freak? Oh well no witnesses." He did a couple of hand signs, dropping the bag he was holding. _" Doton earth spear" the ninja grabs a spear from the ground and throws it at Kirby._**

Hiashi hyuuga came upon this scene grabbed his daughter from the bag and told her to be quiet as they both watch the fight. _"heh this will help persuade the civilian council. No it won't but the my clans elders maybe."_

Kirby starts to inhale the spear then dollies it whole. What happened next shocked everyone. Kirby jumps in to the air while doing backflips. _**(Play ability transformation music from Kirby right back at you)**_

Kirby is in a starry area. He looks behind him and starts running away from some tribal looking waddle dees. They caught him and put On a head band on him. They all runaway but one runs back and gives Kirby his spear. _ (If anyone can come up with a better transformation scene please do so.) " spear Kirby." Kirby lands and starts to fight the Iwa nin. **( I'm skipping the fight scene cause I don't know how to write one that's good)**_

After the fight Kirby is doing a little jig on the iwa nin. Some anbu have showed up along with the hokage and are chuckling at the poor poor iwa nin. " anbu take this man to Ibiki see what he could find."

The next day. The hyuuga showed their really rare side by having a great party, however the best moment was when Kirby went up to hinata carring a wrapped box and puts it down in front of hinata. On the top of the box was a bow along with a sticker on the sticker in the from section was a crudely drawn Kirby and on the from is a crudely drawn hinata. " ha-ha-hap- happwy birthdway." Hinata opens here present and inside is a yellow tear-shaped plush with a white tipped tale. **(the enemy chip)**


	3. Help an

Help needed

Can someone help me co-write my stories please pm me.


End file.
